callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Over
It actually took me a very long time to get past the first two checkpoints. I'd say that Crew Expendable and Blackout are the easiest levels to complete on Veteran. Actene 17:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) What vehicle does the team use to escape? PhantBat 21:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) * Thats UAZ-469 -- 20:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) In the article, it says that hitting the Hind with an RPG will cause Pvt. Cook to appear. However, a few bullets down, it says hitting the Hind with an RPG will do nothing. ZopySH 15:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) One thing which was added I have something to say on one thing which was added. "Another unused audio mentions more information about the ship lost in the Bering Strait: The ship carrying a large supply of luxury automobiles went missing six days ago after having drifted off course in a category five storm, so it might not be the same ship in Crew Expendable since there were no luxury automobiles in it." Well this is quite incorrect. I think the reason they gave that statement was that the SAS's missions are very secretive and that they wanted a cover story. And this information above is unrelated to the story of CoD4. So I suggest some editing is to be in place. -Shockeye7665sc CorrectSlacky!!! 11:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) They quite possibly did have Automobiles on the ship. All the shipping crates? Maybe. EliteMaster117 21:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Added some quotes but I'm not sure if they're right. Will somebody please correct any mistakes I might have made? Thanks. Also, why is there a picture of Der Riese on this page? Random Man 0213 20:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I have no clue why that picture should even be there. I tried to remove it, but I couldn't find it to delete. Click here for debriefing 20:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ever thought about the fact that the Ultranationalists must have taken over the missile silo after SAS and Marines leaving, right? There were enough missiles left... Just a thought of mine. Why didn't they start them? Captain Price Survives - Unconfirmed. In the Trivia section of this article, it states that Captain price survived and will return in Modern Warfare 2. I plan on removing this until I get confirmation. If you think I am wrong in doing this, please say so. MrJoe95 21:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 3:53 PM, 10/10/09 He is seen in the Infamy trailer and also on Billy Murray's (his voice actor's) website it says that he is doing voice work as Captain Price for CoD: MW2. 21:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) In the Infamy trailer, that character is only seen from behind and might not be Price. Also, maybe there will be a flashback mission like All Ghillied Up / One Shot, One Kill MrJoe95 02:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Agreed, it's debatable whether or not it's him in the trailer, but the voice actor is a definite confirmation. He's alive and in the game. 01:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see what you mean with the flashback mission. I suppose that's possible, but unlikely, as a flashback would most likely just go back to the original game. I think it's safe to assume he's alive for now. We can always change it when the game comes out. 01:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) True. And when he appears in the game, he most definitely will be alive. MrJoe95 02:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Trivia My, there's a heck of alot of trivia on this article...I'll start sorting it now...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) zackaev on bridge another reason for zackaev to be on the bridge is that he may have somehow figured out who shot off his arm and learned who was leading that squad 03:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) i no its not very likely but it is a possibility Glitch maybe? When I was playing this level it was running fine. Then suddenly, as I was about to shoot Zahkaev, a mysterious U.S. soldier ran up to the men and butt whacked each of them with an invisible gun. He then just stood there and disappeared when Kamarov helps you into the stretcher. Is this a true glitch or an easter egg or even my imagination? That's Private Cook. He shows u sometimes. It's a glitch. Sign your post, by the way. Just do four tildes. It's on the key next to the 1 key. Type it like this: ~~~~ Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 01:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Page should we move the trivia to its own page? most levels are like that now. 23:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) GAZ MY mate say that gaz didn't die at the end can someone prove that gaz did die He was shot in the head. That's bad for your health. Wii+PC 00:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Gaz, when examined from via Noclip, is shot in the upperback/tophead area of his body. Definitely dead. 00:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC)